


Daddy

by TwoWhovianHearts



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Daddy!John, M/M, Punishment, Ruler, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWhovianHearts/pseuds/TwoWhovianHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to this prompt:</p>
<p>Sherlock calls John 'daddy'.</p>
<p>No angst or unresolved father issues, please, just really filthy daddy-kink roleplayish porn with Sherlock being a brat and John being firm but fair, alternating between indulging Sherlock's whims and teaching him that no means no, and bend over the bed means bend over the bed, NOW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for the prompt here: http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/3114.html?thread=8060202#t8060202
> 
> Don't think it's as dirty as the OP wanted, but it's the best I could do.

'So, Sherlock. Are you going to be a good boy for me today, or a bad boy?'

The detective's bottom lip wobbled slightly, as he easily slipped into his role. 'I want to be a good boy, Daddy...'

'Well I'm happy to hear that, but I sense that there's a 'but' hidden away in there. Am I right?'

Sherlock giggled. 'Daddy said a naughty word.'   
Seeing John's serious face, however, he quickly solemned, nodding.   
'I... I've already been naughty, Daddy.' 

John sighed, wearing a disappointed expression. 'What has my bad boy done this time, hmm?'

Sherlock frowned, appearing torn between keeping his alleged crime a secret, and blurting it out at John. It was his hands that gave him away though, as they swung to cover his crotch, apparently without Sherlock consciously making the decision to cover himself.

John's eyes dropped to where his lover's hands were, and he gasped dramatically.   
One eyebrow raised, he asked, 'Have you touched yourself without Daddy's permission, Sherlock?'

A cocktail of shame, embarrassment and sheepishness crossed the detective's face, and he nodded.

'Use your words, Sherlock,' warned John sternly.

'Y-yes, Daddy.'

'You know what comes next, don't you, baby?'

'Are you - are you going to punish me, Daddy?'

'I am, Sherlock. You broke my rules, so you have to learn not to do it again. Am I being unfair?'

Sherlock wanted to say yes, but he knew it would be a lie, so instead he replied, 'No, Daddy.'

'No, I didn't think so. Come here, please.'

Despite wearing his dressing gown, Sherlock felt naked compared to John, who was of course sporting a jumper and still wearing his shoes, meaning the only visible skin was covering his hands and face.

The first sign of genuine petulance, Sherlock shook his head.   
'I don't want to.'

'I know you don't want to, but we both just agreed that you deserve a punishment,' John explained patiently. 'Now come over here to me, please.' He patted the arm of his chair for emphasis. 

But Sherlock stood his ground. 'No.'

'You've got one last chance, Sherlock. Don't make me come and get you.'  
Any kindness in John's voice was gone, replaced by a firm tone which brokered no arguing.

Apparently, however, the other man was either oblivious to it, or chose to blatantly ignore it, because he crossed his armed and stamped his foot, exclaiming 'No! I won't.'

'That's it. I won't take anymore of your misbehaviour, boy.' 

John stood up, and Sherlock knew he was in serious trouble now; he was only called 'boy' when the older man was really annoyed with him. He debated running away up the stairs to his room, but quickly abandoned the idea, knowing it wouldn't take long to be caught and that the consequences would be even worse when he was. Instead, he let John cross the room and take hold of his wrist roughly, practically dragging him back to the chair and positioning him over John's lap once the man had sat himself down. 

To John's pleasant surprise, Sherlock didn't struggle - that is, until he felt his gown being pulled up to reveal his bare arse. He began kicking and squirming, thrashing in desperation to escape John's hold, but the older man simply strengthened his grasp, and Sherlock quickly acquiesced with the sharp smack to his left cheek.

Thus began Sherlock's spanking, accompanied by the running commentary provided by John of just why the pair had ended up in the position.

'If you had just come to me when I asked - pleasantly, I might add - you would have received twenty spanks from my hand before a nice fuck and we would have both been satisfied. But you couldn't help yourself, could you, boy?' 

Sherlock's bum had begun to turn pink, and he whimpered when John hit the sensitive meeting point between his cheeks and thighs.

'Instead, you refused to listen to Daddy's direct instructions, and have earned yourself a far more severe punishment as a result.'

'Oh! It- it hurts, Daddy!'

'Good, that means you'll remember your lesson. You need to learn that naughty boys deserve to be punished by their Daddies; when I say “don't touch” it means not to touch, and when I say “come here”, I want you to come to me. Most importantly, you never say no to Daddy.' 

John punctuated his last point with a series of five hard smacks, which had Sherlock crying out, before rubbing the reddened skin of the detective over his lap.

'Now, I am going to get the ruler, and you are going to take six strokes - no, don't argue, unless you want to make it worse for yourself?' 

Sherlock, who had tried to sit up in indignation, quickly relaxed again and shut his mouth before he could say anything.

'As I was saying,' John continued. 'Six strokes; one for each time you said 'no' to me, and one for each time you didn't address me properly. Is that fair?'

This time, Sherlock really didn't want to agree, but he knew there was no other option.  
'Yes, Daddy.'

'Good boy. Now come with me.'

***

'Are you ready, Sherlock?'

'Yes, Daddy.'

'Good boy. You don't have to thank me for the strokes, but I'd like you to count them, properly. Is that clear?'

'Y-yes, Daddy.'

'Then let's begin.'   
John brought the ruler down, directly on Sherlock's sit-spot.  
'Ah! One, Daddy.'

The second stroke was a little higher.  
'T-two, Daddy.'

The third and fourth strokes passed without incident, until the fifth came down in the same place as the fourth, and Sherlock cried out in pain. He went to rub the sting, but one warning from John and he quickly returned his hand to its position in front of him.  
'Sherlock. Count it, please.'

'Five, Daddy,' Sherlock whispered, just before the final stroke came down at the top of his thighs, triggering tears.

'S-s-six, D-daddy.'

Sherlock snivelled miserably, and John rubbed his back in order to provide comfort.

'It's okay, honey, it's over now. I'll put some cream on your sore bum in a little bit, but first Daddy's going to fuck you nice and hard. Would you like that?'

Sherlock pulled himself to a sitting position, wincing as the material of John's pants rubbed against his red buttocks. 

'Yes, Daddy. Very much.'

John began to distract him, stroking his half-erect cock to full hardness. 

'Well, we'd better get you ready then, hadn't we? Bend over the arm of my chair, Sherlock, while I get the lube.'

Sherlock jumped up eagerly - that was one request he'd never say no to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and come and say hi on tumblr! twowhovianhearts.tumblr.com


End file.
